kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Story-Kapitel 7
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » So, liebe Leute. Der großartigste Walkthrough, den ihr je über Final Fantasy XII gelesen habt und den ihr je über dieses Spiel lesen werdet, ist nun an einem besonderen Punkt angekommen. Alle Charaktere sind beisammen, ihr habt eure erste Beschwörung erhalten, und ihr habt nun sehr viel mehr Freiheiten bezüglich der Frage, was ihr eigentlich als Nächstes machen wollt. Ab jetzt fängt das Spiel an, so richtig Spaß zu machen, Vaan hin, Penelo her. Fantastisch! Eine bombige Maskerade in Kerwon Königliches Rabanastre, Teil 4 Ihr bekommt mal wieder etwas aus den Memoiren von Marquis Ondore zu hören. Nachdem die 8. Luftschiffflotte Archadias durch Ghis’ verrücktes Experiment mit dem Morgen-Splitter völlig zerstört wurde, hat der Marquis Bhujerba unter dem Deckmantel einer erdachten Krankheit verlassen, um haufenweise Anti-Imperiale zusammenzutrommeln, damit sie uns helfen, Archadia in den Arsch zu treten. Jer! Dann wird uns ein Blick in den Senat von Archadia gewährt, wo man sich über die militärischen Aktivitäten des Erzfeindes Rozarria unterhält und darüber, was man gegen dieses andere Imperium tun kann, zumal die archadianische Armee durch den Verlust der 8. Flotte geschwächt ist. Der Senat schiebt nun Vayne die Schuld für das aktuelle Problem in die Schuhe, und das nicht nur, weil er es kann, sondern weil die Senatoren was gegen ihn haben. Schließlich ist er ja zu clever, als dass er sich, wenn er mal Kaiser wird, vom Senat manipulieren lassen würde, so wie Gramis es mit sich machen lässt. Stattdessen wollen die eben den jungen und, so hoffen sie, naiven Larsa auf dem Thron sehen, damit die wahre Macht über das Imperium auch weiterhin in ihren Händen bleibt... Jedenfalls beschließt Gramis nun mehr oder weniger freiwillig, Vayne aus Rabanastre wieder nach Archadis zu rufen. Derweil bei unserer Rasselbande. Fragt mich nicht, ob Ashe träumt, halluziniert, oder ob das, was ihr da seht, die Realität ist... Auf jeden Fall ist sie in der Nähe der zerstörten Stadt Nabudis und sieht wieder den Geist von Rasler. Dann kommt irgendwie noch der Hanswurst dazu... Schließlich sitzen alle in irgendeinem Haus in Rabanastre. Man unterhält sich über die Zerstörung der Leviathan und Basch erwähnt, dass er eine solche Zerstörungskraft, wie sie vom Morgen-Splitter ausgegangen ist, schon einmal gesehen hat. Vor zwei Jahren etwa hat nämlich der Nacht-Splitter eine ganz ähnliche Explosion in Nabudis ausgelöst... Diese Steine sind also saugefährlich und dürften daher niemals in Vaynes gierigen Hände fallen, doch ärgerlicherweise hat Archadia ja schon zwei der drei göttlichen Nethizite ._. Und natürlich weiß Ashe es... nicht. Fail hoch zehn :D Und das ausgerechnet von Vaan... Herrlich! Zum Glück für die Prinzessin hat aber Fran einen weisen Rat: das Volk der Garif wird wahrscheinlich etwas über Nethizite wissen, weshalb Ashe nun um Eskorte dorthin bittet. Balthier macht da allerdings nur dank einer materiellen Vergütung in Form eines Ringes mit, den Ashe ihm mehr oder weniger freiwillig gibt... Eben ganz der Luftpirat. Nun verlassen alle das Haus, wobei Vaan es nach seinem coolen Spruch dann doch wieder schafft, sich irgendwie zum Horst zu machen... *facepalm* Ihr bekommt noch eine Erklärung, wo ihr eigentlich hinmüsst, wobei Basch erwähnt, dass in der Giza-Ebene inzwischen die Regenzeit begonnen hat. Ihr werdet die Ebene gar nicht mehr wiedererkennen! Jedenfalls liegt euer neues Ziel irgendwo südlich davon auf dem Kontinent Kerwon... Doch zuvor will das erweitere Warenangebot der verschiedenen Läden inspiziert werden. Der Magieladen verkauft ab jetzt unter anderem Medica und Aero – die beiden Sprüche wollt ihr euch nicht entgehen lassen! Aber auch die anderen Geschäfte locken mit tollem neuen Zeugs. Achja, ihr könnt auch noch Migelo in seinem Laden ansprechen und so eine kleine Szene lostreten. Er freut sich, dass es Penelo nach der Entführung durch Ba'Gamnan gut geht... und rührt dann die Werbetrommel für sein Geschäft. Idiot ._. Die Giza-Ebene, Teil 2 Seid ihr schließlich im Besitz aller von euch begehrten Güter – oder einfach nur pleite, geht ihr zum Südtor, wo ihr die Folgen der Regenzeit schon sehen könnt. Nein, ich rede selbstverständlich nicht vom überwältigenden Ausblick auf all das Grün da draußen, sondern von den Blechdosen, die vom Regen überrascht wurden und nun dringend Rostschutz brauchen, höhö ^^ Dann geht ihr einfach mal raus... und macht sofort wieder kehrt, weil ihr euren Regenschirm vergessen habt ._. Quatsch! Seid nicht so wasserscheu, ihr seid doch nicht aus Zucker! Also gut. Die Giza-Ebene, die ihr hier vor euch habt, hat so ziemlich gar nichts mit dem Ort gemeinsam, an dem ihr damals euren Sonnenstein gebastelt habt. Es gießt nun wie aus Eimern, was die Flora erblühen lässt (was wiederum unglaublich cool aussieht) und die bis dato ausgetrockneten Flüsse mit Wasser füllt, sodass nun nicht mehr alle Wege begehbar sind. Dafür wurde aber ein neuer Weg freigelegt... Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Werwölfe auf dem Sternregenfeld? Wärt ihr damals an denen vorbeigekommen, hätte ein Baumstamm euch daran gehindert, weiter nach Süden zu laufen. Jetzt aber wurde besagter Stamm zur Seite gespült, sodass man nun ins nächste Gebiet laufen kann – und wie der Zufall es so will, müssen wir auch genau da hin! Die Ozmone-Ebene Der neue Weg führt euch endlich ins Trockene. Jer! Ihr seid nun in der Ozmone-Ebene, in deren Nähe irgendwo die Garif leben. Blöderweise habt ihr noch keine Karte dieses Gebietes zur Hand, aber mit einem Blick auf die Weltkarte im Menü wisst ihr, dass die gesuchte Siedlung irgendwo im Südwesten liegen muss. Also dann. Im ersten Gebiet, der Schwingenwiese, geht’s erstmal stumpf nach Süden, bis ihr bei der Erdspirale landet. Diese hat ihren Namen von dem etwas spiralförmigen Weg im Zentrum, der in die Zertenian-Grotten führt... diese könnt ihr ab jetzt übrigens vollständig erkunden, aber ich versichere euch, dass ihr das noch nicht wollt. Vertraut mir. Geht lieber nach Osten, wo gleich drei Wege weiterführen. Neben dem südlichen solltet ihr auf jeden Fall die Schatztruhen, falls vorhanden, untersuchen, da sich dort ein später dringend benötigter Schwarzgurt befinden könnte. Nehmt dann den südlichen Weg, um das Hawro-Grünland zu erreichen. Im Süden davon könnt ihr schon einen Krieger der Garif herumstreunen sehen... also kann die Siedlung nicht mehr weit sein! Tatsächlich müsst ihr hier nur noch stumpf in südwestliche Richtung laufen, und schon seid ihr am Ziel... Naja, zumindest fast. Jahara right|250px Ihr seid in der Garif-Siedlung Jahara angekommen, wo ihr euch erstmal den Mogry neben dem Chocobo-Verleih schnappt und ihm den Lageplan von Jahara für 30 Gil und die Karte der Ozmone-Ebene für 1.700 Gil abkauft. Dann sprecht ihr den Typen an der Brücke an, der die Gruppe nicht ins Dorf lassen will. Eine Unverschämtheit ist das! D< Zum Glück taucht aber der Krieger auf, der eben noch durch die Ozmone-Ebene gestreunt ist, und bürgt für unsere Pappnasen, weil sie ja so unglaublich talentierte Kämpfer sind. Wie nett von ihm. Also dann: Willkommen bei der größten Maskerade, die Ivalice je gesehen hat! Ernsthaft jetzt, die Garif tragen alle wunderlich anmutende Masken, weshalb sie auf dem ersten Blick irgendwie alle gleich aussehen... Egal, ich finde diese Typen unglaublich cool. Der Garif, der unsere Bande ins Dorf geschleust hat, stellt sich als Kriegsmeister Spinell vor. Er fragt nach dem Grund für unseren Besuch und rät uns dann zu einem Gespräch mit dem Häuptling, als er von den Nethiziten hört... Ist euch übrigens aufgefallen, wie die Garif bisher auf den Hume-Besuch und das Wort „Nethizit“ reagiert haben? Es scheint, als seien wir nicht die einzigen Besucher... Wie dem auch sei, stattet erstmal dem Tauscher einen Besuch ab. Sein Name klingt zwar so, als könnte man ihm für seine tollen neuen Ausrüstungsgegenstände auch bunte Glasmurmeln in die Hand drücken, aber leider tauscht er am Ende doch nur gegen Gil... Aber was soll’s. Bevor ihr jetzt zu Spinell geht, solltet ihr den Dorfweisen Zayar belabern, den ihr im Nordosten des Grundes der inneren Ruhe findet. Auch er kommt auf einen anderen Hume-Gast zu sprechen, bevor er euch sagt, dass auch er nichts über Nethizite weiß... wie so ziemlich jeder hier ._. Dann drückt er euch eine Jaya-Gerte in die Hand, die ihr Spinell überreichen sollt, aber ihr könnt sie auch verkaufen. Verkauft ihr sie, bekommt ihr später, wenn ihr die Siedlung wieder verlasst, einen Killer-Bogen und einen Köcher Zwiebelpfeile, gebt ihr sie aber dem Kriegsmeister, gibt’s dafür eine Armbrust und einen Köcher Zwiebelbolzen. Entscheidet nach Belieben und geht dann zu Spinell im Nordwesten, dem ihr auf die Nerven fallt, weil ihr ganz doll dringend auf’s Klo mit dem Häuptling sprechen müsst. Der Kriegsmeister ist allerdings nicht so ganz glücklich mit dem Gedanken, dass der Chef sich mit Vaan abgeben muss, doch da meldet sich Ashe zu Wort. Sie sagt, sie sei eine Nachfahrin König Raithwalls, was Spinell ihr nun aber einfach mal glauben muss, weil sie keinen Beweis dafür hat... aber er ist so nett und tut das auch. So ein Ding... Wenn ihr bereit für eure Audienz seid, geht ihr zum Hügel der Weisen und belabert die zwei Garif vor dem Lagerfeuer, damit sie euch durchlassen. Dann schaut sich der Häuptling, der übrigens die abgefahrenste Maske von allen hat, den Morgen-Splitter an und erkennt sofort, dass seine Kraft schon einmal genutzt wurde. Gemeint ist damit der Untergang der Leviathan, mit dem Ashe ja so gar nichts zu tun hatte – darum fragt sie ja auch nach, wie man die enorme Power nun für sich nutzen könnte. Ärgerlicherweise hat die Supermaske genauso wenig Ahnung wie Ashe und wie die ganzen anderen Garif... na geil, da war die Reise ja umsonst ._. Tatsächlich weiß dieses Naturvolk schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr, wie man mit Nethiziten umgeht, weshalb die Götter, die ihnen diese Steine geschenkt haben, diese wieder an sich nahmen und sie stattdessen König Raithwall in die Hand drückten. Da sieht man mal, wie veraltet Frans Informationen schon sind o.O Aber selbst wenn jemand hier Bescheid wüsste, so der Häuptling, wäre der Morgen-Splitter eh nutzlos, weil Ghis’ verrücktes Experiment mit dem Klunker sämtliche Kraft aus ihm herausgekitzelt hat. Boah, so langsam wäre es aber echt mal Zeit für eine gute Nachricht... Und da kommt sie auch schon in Gestalt des ersten Hume-Besuchers im Garif-Dorf – Applaus für Larsa! 150px|left|Der kleine Potion-um-sich-Schmeißer ist wieder da ♥ In der folgenden Nacht denkt Ashe über die Geschehnisse des Tages nach, was uns einen Einblick in ein Gespräch zwischen ihr und Larsa einbringt. Der Bengel fürchtet einen Krieg zwischen Archadia und Rozarria, der nicht nur Archadia, sondern auch Dalmasca mächtig schaden würde. Deshalb hat er Ashe in Jahara aufgegabelt und will nun mit ihr nach Bur-Omisace reisen, damit Ashe mit dem Segen des heiligen Kiltias Anastasis, also quasi des Papstes, den dalmascanischen Thron einnehmen, sich mit Archadia verbünden und Marquis Ondore, dessen Armee aus Freiheitskämpfern einen Angriff Rozarrias provozieren könnte, stoppen kann. Jetzt ist die Prinzessin aber von dem Teil mit der Verbündung mit Archadia nicht so sonderlich begeistert, was irgendwie auch verständlich ist, doch Larsa wirft ihr noch an den Kopf, dass der Krieg zwischen den Imperien wohl auf dalmascanischem Boden ausgetragen werden würde... Und damit wären wir auch wieder in der Gegenwart. Also mit Ashe am Lagerfeuer, mitten in der Nacht. Sie denkt über Larsas Worte nach, als sie plötzlich Rasler wiedersieht... aber nein, es ist doch Vaan, der sie auf diese Vision anspricht. Ashe ist total verwundert, weil Vaan damals in der Grabstätte Raithwalls wohl auch was gesehen hat, und auch der Hanswurst weiß nicht so recht, was da überhaupt passiert ist. Da er aber auch gar nicht weiß, wie Rasler eigentlich aussah, kommt er zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl Reks gesehen hat. Dann regt er sich noch darüber auf, dass Reks damals in diesen schon verlorenen Krieg gezogen ist, und jammert schließlich noch weiter herum... Am nächsten Tag redet Ashe wieder mit Larsa und verkündet ihren Entschluss, ihn nach Bur-Omisace zu begleiten. Dort möchte der Kleine der Gruppe auch noch jemanden vorstellen... Wer das ist, will er aber noch nicht verraten. Auch gut. Hauptsache, Larsa ist dabei und schmeißt uns in Kämpfen nun wieder mit Hi-Potions zu :) Ergo dürft ihr eure Heilgambits erstmal wieder deaktivieren. Währenddessen fragt Basch Balthier, warum er Ashe eigentlich begleitet und unterstützt, doch der Luftpirat gibt keine klare Antwort heraus... Ja, da habt ihrs mal wieder! Danach beschenkt Spinell euch noch wahlweise mit einem Killer-Bogen oder einer Armbrust mit passender Zwiebelmunition, außerdem bekommt ihr einen Chocobo-Ritt gratis. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Jahara mit schlappen 30 Gil den günstigsten Chocobo-Verleih in ganz Ivalice hat, ist das aber nicht sooo berauschend... Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Ozmone Plain *Jahara, Land Of The Garif ;Außerdem... *FFVII – Cosmo Canyon « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)